A data center is a collection of secure, fault-resistant resources that are accessed by users over a communications network (e.g., a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet). By way of example only, the resources of a data center may comprise servers, storage, switches, routers, or modems. Often, data centers provide support for corporate websites and services, web hosting companies, telephony service providers, internet service providers, or application service providers.
Some data centers, such as Hewlett-Packard Company's Utility Data Center (UDC), provide for virtualization of various resources within the data center. For example, a data center may comprise a server pool from which servers may be dynamically provisioned to form one or more virtual networks. The virtual networks may then be provisioned to one or more clients.
When provisioning resources to the clients of the data center, it is desirable to do so as expeditiously as possible so that clients' computing demands are met in a timely fashion.